My Daddy
by megsrenee17
Summary: Little Finn! one-shot Three year old has a nightmare, and he wants to know about his daddy. he becomes very upset and it absolutely breaks his mommy's heart. WARNINING: angst


**I've had this idea in my mind for a long time now so I finally decided to write it down and I think it turned out cute, but it is angsty, please enjoy.**

Carole is sitting in her bedroom watching her TV staying up in case Finn happens to need her. Her little boy is three years old and in this full-on nightmare stage. They are usually about monsters or not being able to find her, you know, the standard topics of nightmares for three year old kids. She's not surprised when she hears the small, but loud pitter patter of Finn's feet coming toward her. Little, three year old Finn races into his Mommy's bedroom, tears running down his little face. It breaks Carole's heart in two to see her little boy like this.

"Finn Sweetheart, what's the matter? What happened?" Carole asks her son, doing her best to get him to muffle his crying so she can understand him.  
"I-I H-h-had a bad d-dream M-m-mommy" The little boy hardly manages to stammer

"You did, what was it about?"  
"M-m-my daddy, Daddy died in in my dream, Momma and it was r-r-really s-s-scary."

Hearing Finn say that breaks his mommy's heart. "Finn my sweet little boy, come here and sit with me. It's alright Honey."

Finn obediently comes and snuggles next to his mommy, even though it isn't an order.

"Mommy, why don't I have a daddy, why did my daddy have to die so I don't have one anymore?" Finn asks

"Sweetie, you still have a daddy, your daddy is just angel in heaven, you need to know that, and he's watching over you right now." Carole tells Finn kissing his tiny forehead  
"But Mommy, h-how do I know I have a daddy if I've never seen him?"  
Carole grabs the picture frame off of her bedside table and shows it to Finn.

"You see that guy in that picture Sweetheart, that's your daddy, and the baby is you. See, you look like him." Carole says

"Momma, did Daddy love me?"  
"Of course he loved you, he loved you so much."  
"Did Daddy die in the army? Finn asks pointing to his father's uniform in the photo

"Yes he did, your father was in the army."  
"Did my daddy get to see me a lot?"

"No, but I sent him a lot of pictures, and he would always write me letters commenting on how big you'd gotten, and tell me to give you goodnight kisses, and tell you how much he loved you, and to make sure you were always happy."  
"Mommy, I'm sorry I asked about my daddy, I'm really sorry."  
"Oh Finn, it's okay, you have every right to know about your daddy."  
"I'm sorry because you and daddy were married and I know it makes you sad to talk about him."  
"That's not something little boys like you need to worry about. I just want you to know how much your daddy loved you."  
"Am I like Daddy?"  
"Just like him Honey, he would be so proud of you."  
"I wonder if my daddy is in charge of keeping me safe."  
"Of course he is."

"I want to have my daddy back Momma. It's not fair." Finn says crying

"Finny Fish, don't cry, Mommy doesn't like it when you cry." Carole tells him, hoping the use of his favorite nickname will calm him down.

"But I can't stop crying Mommy, I'm really sad."  
"I know. It's okay."  
"Mommy, I miss my daddy, and I never even met him, that's silly."

"You can miss him, it's not silly."  
"I feel silly though."  
"You just want to know your Daddy, that's not silly."  
"I love him, Momma. I love my Daddy."  
"I know you do, he loves you too."

"Can he see me?"

"Of course he can, he's watching over you."

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?"  
"Of course you can, you just go back to sleep, and I will be right here if you need me okay?"  
"Okay, I love you Mommy"  
"I love you too, sweet dreams Finny Fish."

Carole sits there, staring at her son as he's struggling to fall asleep. She feels so bad for him, the poor little boy just wants to know his father, and nobody can ever give him that privilege. Then, Carole just breaks down and cries, she cries because, she wants her husband back because she misses him so much, she cries because she wants her little boy to have a daddy in his life, but most of all, because she feels like she is not doing a good enough job of raising Finn all by herself. When Carole finally pulls herself together, Finn wakes back up.

"Mommy?" Finn says, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes Sweetie, I'm here what's wrong?" Carole asks him, her own trouble forgotten

"My dream came back. I'm scared."  
"Finn, it's okay Bud, don't be scared."  
"But Mommy, I don't like to cry and I'm crying because I'm scared, big boys aren't supposed to cry."  
"Shh, I know you are a big boy ,but it's okay to cry, it's okay."  
"But Mommy, I heard you crying, so I wanted to be a big boy for you, and for Daddy, because I know that he wouldn't want me to cry."  
"Honey, you are such a sweet little boy, but you do not need to take care of me, I'm okay, it's my job to take care of you."  
"I have to take care of you Momma, I have to be the man in the house."  
Carole gives Finn a small smile. "And you are doing just fine with that as is, you don't need to do anything else."  
"Mommy, why were you crying earlier?"

"Because I want to give you your daddy back and I can't do that for you. Sweetie I'm so sorry." Carole says, a single tear falling from her eye

"Momma, please don't cry, I don't like it when you cry, and I don't have to have my daddy back, I have you to take care of me, and you are the_ best_ mommy in the whole wide world." Finn says, a small smile gradually appearing on his face.

"Sweetie, you're such a good boy. Daddy would be so proud of you for being such an amazing little man ,you know that?"

"I'll make Daddy super proud, I promise."  
"I know you will."

"I love him, I don't know if that makes sense, but I do Momma."  
"It makes perfect sense, Finny Fish, he's your Daddy."  
"I know you love him too, and I'm sorry he had to die, it's just not fair Momma! It's not fair that Daddy died!" Finn says, his sobs resuming themselves.

"Shh, shh, it's ok Buddy, it wasn't anyone's fault that your father died , especially not yours, you were just a little baby you don't have to be sorry at all."

"I can't go back to sleep, I'm too sad."  
"I know Sweetheart, I know, you just stay right here, and I'll stay up with you until you fall asleep."  
"But isn't it really late Mommy?"  
"No, it's only a little past nine, and it's never too late to take care of you, my sweet little prince."  
"Mommy, I'm not a prince."  
"You're my prince."  
"I love you Mommy."  
"I love you too."  
"Can you tell me about Daddy until I fall asleep?"  
"Of course."

"Thank you."  
"So on the day you were born, your daddy cried."  
"But Momma, isn't that a bad thing?"  
"No Sweetie, the day you were born was very much the best day of your daddy's life."  
"How old was I when Daddy died?"  
"Really little, like 5 months old."

"Oh."  
"Alright Finny Fish, you need to get some sleep."  
"But Mommy-"

"No buts, you need to get to bed, okay sweet boy?"  
"Aww, but I don't want to Momma, I'm scared my dream will come back."  
"No it won't, not after I do this." Carole says tickling Finn's feet

"Mommyyyyyyyy! Stoooooppp it!" Finn squeals

"See, Mommy is magic, you aren't scared anymore, are you, Buddy."

"No, you _are_ magic."  
"I thought that would work. Goodnight Sweetie."  
"Night Mommy."  
"Mommy, I forgot ask you a question." Finn says, half-yawning.

"What is it you want to know, Sweetie?" Carole asks him.

"Do you think the two of us are doing okay without having daddy around?"  
"Yeah, I think we are doing just fine."  
"Good, because I think that's what Daddy wants."  
"You're right, but you know that your daddy is always with you no matter what right?"  
"In my heart, right Mommy?"  
"Yeah, that's right."

Carole watches as her sweet son closes his eyes and falls asleep almost instantly. Watching him she knows they are ok, that they will always be ok. She knows he's going to grow up one day and be a great man, even if his daddy can't be here, because she'll do everything she can to do the best job possible of raising him because she knows that's what her husband, as Finn's fathe,r would want.

"Sweet dreams, Finny Fish, I love you, and so does your father." Carole says, kissing Finn's cheek, and she means every word said from the bottom of her heart.

**Review Please! :)**


End file.
